


A Tangling Web

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingerfucking, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione drops into Luna's cottage she gets caught up in one of Luna's projects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tangling Web

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nearlyconscious for Humpathon 2014 for the prompt: "Luna/any woman - bondage: Getting creative with bondage (bondage with yarn? experimenting a new kind of bondage?)"

Hermione realised afterwards she should have known better than to visit Luna alone but Ginny hadn’t seen her for a while and been worried so Hermione had promised to check up on her. She’d do just about anything to get on Ginny’s good side, not that Hermione would admit it to herself.

There’d been no answer to Hermione’s knock, instead Luna’s front door swung open of its own accord, as if by magic. 

Calling Luna’s name, Hermione ventured deeper into Luna’s messy cottage becoming more concerned as she batted away some clinging cobwebs that stretched across the doorway to Luna’s living room. 

The problem was the cobwebs would not stay batted. They clung to her, and the more she tore at them the stronger and thicker they seemed to get. Shocked, Hermione realised loops of the stuff had surrounded her forearm and, panicked, she thrashed wildly at it. As if in response strands of the stuff wrapped around her, even where she hadn’t touch the webs. An irresistible force pulled her clean off her feet and into the centre of the room. All of Hermione’s limbs were encased in it, and she hung there, spread into an X-shape. The stuff looped around her torso, crossing diagonally around her chest, separating and lifting her breasts.

Hermione tried to calm herself. She was quite sure that Luna would not have anything dangerous in her house. Of course the problem remained that Luna didn’t have a normal person’s idea of what was dangerous. Completely immobile, Hermione couldn’t reach for her wand but she could take another look at the threads holding her. Which were in fact threads; soft woolen yarn it looked like and not webs at all.

“Oh hello Hermione,” said a dreamy voice from the doorway. “How nice of you to drop by.” 

“Luna!” Hermione exclaimed. “Help! Get me out of this! And what is this?”

“Shelobian web,” Luna said. “It’s a very rare empathic substance.”

“It is not. It’s wool. Did George give it to you?”

“If you already knew, why did you ask me?” said Luna sounding a touch less dreamy.

“I know It’s not… Never mind. Just get me out.”

“I can’t. It’s interesting stuff. I was going to show it to Ginny. Though she’d have taken her clothes off first of course.”

Hermione forced the very pleasant image of a naked Ginny in her position out of her mind. 

“Luna, please.”

“Ginny would believe me.”

“Okay it’s a web!” Hermione blurted out. “Now will you let me down?”

Luna’s look was suddenly appraising.

“Shelobian web is very sensitive.” She said; her voice strangely husky. “To release you, I have to give you _release_ , would you like that?”

It took Hermione a second to realise what Luna meant. Then in a rush she nodded.

As Luna’s tongue slipped into Hermione’s mouth and Luna’s fingers played with her clit, Hermione squirmed against the loosening threads. No matter how strange Luna seemed. Sometimes you just had to go with the flow…


End file.
